Traditional rehabilitation devices for training hand movement suffer from two problems. Firstly, the devices are not wearable and therefore do not allow the user to perform functional movement using their fingers which require rehabilitation. Secondly, users are trained with a pre-programmed training trajectory that the user has previously been trained on in a passive environment. These kinds of systems lack voluntary involvement for control of rehabilitative training.